The present invention relates generally to data communications between intelligent information and entertainment digital devices (IDDs) forming an in home digital network (IHDN). More particularly, the present invention relates to a novel way to use eXtensible Markup Language (XML) as a mechanism to initiate action in one or more of the IDDs connected to an IHDN to facilitate interoperability and integration thereof.
A myriad of different intelligent digital devices (IDDs) for providing information and entertainment to the user have come into widespread use. These devices include, but are not limited to, conventional (analog) televisions (TVs) and digital TVs (DTVs), such as high definition televisions (HDTVs), Direct Broadcast Satellite (DBS) receivers, cable/terrestrial/satellite set-top boxes (STBs), conventional VCRs, digital video recorders (DVRs), telephones, stereo systems, personal computers (PCs), cellular phones, DVD players, CD-I players, video game consoles, e.g., the recently introduced Sega Dreamcast system, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), intelligent Remote Control Devices (RCDs), video cameras, digital cameras, etc. All of the above-mentioned IDDs incorporate one of a Digital Signal Processor (DSP), microcontroller, microprocessor, system-on-a-chip (SOC), Programmable Logic Device (PLD), Programmable Logic Array (PLA), or other digital data processing means.
The rank and file of the computer electronics industry in general and the software industry in particular have been searching for the next “killer” applications, i.e., an application that could drive the sale of hardware just like the Visicalc program drove the sale of the Apple computer. This killer application, as envisioned by many manufacturers, is a single application with a set of features that a consumer would buy for a premium price. A single new device may not be this killer application. What may be the application that builds customer loyalty and enables widening of profit margins is the ability of a suite of devices to work together to address the needs of the household as no single device can. This inter-operability of devices can increase the value and functionality of the collection of devices in the home and can allow these devices, in concert, to provide services that no single device can adequately provide. Thus, one possible advance akin to a “killer” application is a consumer friendly software set that could be shared by, or distributed among, multiple devices, the ultimate goal being to enable the different intelligent devices to work together in a cooperative and integrated fashion, i.e., as if the entire collection of such devices were a single, distributed, multi-function device. The holy grail of the “home electronics” industry is a mechanism that would allow diverse IDDs to exchange data and act on the exchanged data in a seamless and transparent manner. Thus, two elements needed to implement this “killer” application are a network to connect the IDDs and software permitting the IDDs to act on shared information.
With respect to the first requirement, one way to enable this interconnectivity of consumer devices is to have a communications backbone present in the home. It will be appreciated that this backbone, or network, would allow any capable consumer device to communicate with any other device attached to the network. Many consumers are already beginning to install PC networks in their homes to share, for example, a cable modem or digital subscribed line (DSL) fast internet connection. Moreover, in home digital networks (IHDNs) have been proposed to interconnect a multiplicity of IDDs. The devices connected to such an IHDN can communicate with another over any suitable communications medium, e.g., via an IEEE 1394 serial communications bus, also known as “Fire Wire”, or via a wireless communications medium. The IHDN would solve many existing problems of combining devices. Connecting a television, a VCR, a satellite dish, a PC, a stereo and six speakers would no longer require dozens of cables, multiple splitters purchased at an electronics store, and a degree in electrical engineering. All that would be required is connecting each of these devices to the IHDN and turning it on. However, these connected IDDs could still not operate in concert.
What is needed is a method and corresponding system permitting the exchange of information between IDDs. Preferably, what is needed is a method and corresponding system permitting the exchange of information to initiate an operation responsive to receipt of the exchanged information by one of the devices on a network. It would be beneficial if the method and corresponding system could operate on a plurality of the exchanged information. What is also needed is a method to facilitate data exchanges between incompatible intelligent digital devices connected to one another via an IHDN.